Deimos
by astargore
Summary: Diese Geschichte handelt von der Zeit in der die Red Hair Pirates sich im Windmühlendorf aufhielten und einigen niedergeschriebenen Überlegungen zu "warum und wie hätte es damals sein könne und was wäre wenn?" Involvierte Charaktere: Shanks, Ben Beckman, Yasopp, Lucky Roo, Makino, Ruffy, Dragon, Garp, Rayleigh,... (Ein Großteil davon wird erst im späterem Verlauf au
1. Kurs auf Fuchsia

Seit dem Verlassen der Grandline vor weniger als 3 Wochen, war Schlaf ein kostbares Gut geworden, das sich kaum einer der Crew leisten konnte. Auch die Vorräte neigten sich allmählich dem Ende zu. Ein Teil des Frontmasts lag auf Deck und diverse Teile des Schiffes knarzten bedrohlich vor sich hin. Die Männer waren seit Tagen damit beschäftigt die herausgebrochenen Stellen provisorisch zu flicken, wofür die Kanonenkugeln der Marine verantwortlich waren.

Nein, so war die Sache nicht geplant gewesen... Es begann mit der Idee eine Abkürzung über den Calm Belt zu nehmen. Zuversichtlich war die Crew gewesen, dass ein paar Marineschiffe und Seekönige keine große Sache sein würden. Immerhin hatten sie schon ganz andere Dinge bewältigt.

Aber wie die Dinge nun einmal laufen, kommt es immer anders als man denkt.

Es war auch nicht so, dass sie sich nicht vorbereitet hatten! Wochen bevor sie die ersten Pläne für die Route aufstellten, hatten sie begonnen diverse Kommunikationswege der Marine abzufangen und in Bestechungsgelder zu investieren, um ein Schema über die Wege der Patrouillenschiffe der Marine vorauszuahnen.

Ben war skeptisch gewesen, hatte immer wieder kund getan, dass sie genau so gut die Route über die Grandline und den Rivers Mountain nehmen konnten um in den East Blue zu gelangen. Mit den momentanen Strömungen würden sie für diesen Weg nur knapp 2 Monate länger brauchen, vorausgesetzt es gäbe keine Zwischenfälle. Vor Allem wäre es sicher. Sie waren in den letzten Monaten schon oft genug mit der Marine aneinander geraten und es wäre kein guter Zeitpunkt gerade jetzt Öl in das brennende Feuer zu gießen.

Shanks sah das anders. Ben war immer skeptisch. Egal, worum es ging. Und sich 2 Monate Reisezeit einzusparen war zu verlockend als der Stimme der Vernunft Beachtung zu schenken.

Bis kurz vor Alabasta folgten sie der Grandline und steuerten von dort auf den Calm Belt zu, alles schien reibungslos zu verlaufen und der Eastblue war bereits in greifbarer Nähe, als einer der Rookies Alarm schlug, nachdem er verdächtige Punkte am Horizont gesichtet hatte, die sich bedrohlich schnell auf sie zubewegten.

Eine ganze Flotte Marinekriegsschiffe war ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, die obendrein in diesen Gewässern einen deutlichen Navigationsvorteil hatten.

Trotzdem schafften sie es irgendwie die Grenze zu den Gewässern des East Blue zu erreichen, während der Feind mittlerweile in Kanonenschussweite herangereicht war und ihnen die Option eröffnete sich zu ergeben. Für die Red Hair Pirates war dies natürlich keine Option und sie beantworteten die, absichtlich verfehlten, Warnschüsse mit gezielter Gegenwehr. Trotz der Hysterie und des Chaos auf Deck schafften sie es, drei der sieben feindlichen Schiffe durch zweifelhafte Taktik, mehr Glück als Verstand und Einsatz verschiedener Teufelskräfte, manövrierunfähig zu machen und, nun zurück in vertrauten Gewässern, einen sicheren Abstand zu gewinnen.

Dennoch mussten auch Verluste auf eigener Seite beklagt werden. Der Frontmast wurde, unter Anderem, arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und einige Verletzte mussten sie versorgen.

Noch immer war es der Crew ein Rätsel, was die Marine zu diesem erlesenen Zeitpunkt auf der zuvor als sicher kalkulierten Höhe des Calm Belts verloren hatte. Zufall - oder gab es tieferliegende Gründe dafür?

Yasopp beugte sich mit verschränkten Armen über die Reling und starrte düster in die untergehende Sonne am Horizont.

Er kannte diesen Horizont. Seit dem er an Board der Red Hair Pirates angeheuert war, hatte er eine Menge über Seenavigation gelernt und wusste genau, worauf sie gerade zusteuerten, nachdem sie ihren ursprünglichen Kurs ein Dutzend mal geändert hatten um der feindlichen Flotte zu entkommen. Wütend biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte sich vergeblich mit den Gedanken anzufreunden, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Aber wie er es anstellte, es wollte nicht gelingen.

Entschlossen ließ er von der Reling ab und steuerte auf die Gestalt zu, die gerade einige Meter entfernt gegen den krummen Mast gelehnt in einem zerfledderten Heft herum blätterte.

„Ben, wir müssen den Kurs ändern!", forderte er diesen auf.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich die Augen des Anderen vom Papier lösten und dann auf Yasopps trafen.

„Wieso? Sie können uns unmöglich eingeholt haben. Innerhalb dieser Strömung können sie mit ih-"

-"Darum geht's nicht!", fiel Yasopp ihm ins Wort.

Erst jetzt ließ Ben das Heft sinken und zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten und holte eine kleine silberne Büchse aus der anderen hervor.

„Worum denn dann?"

Wieder biss Yasopp sich auf die Lippe und schaute, unsicher zur Antwort, auf den Boden.

„Ich bin das mehrmals durchgegangen. Es ist das Beste wenn wir auf dieser Strömung bleiben und einen Zwischenstopp auf Syroup Island machen," beim Laut des Namens zuckte Yasopp leicht zusammen - „uns dort um die Reparaturen kümmern und unsere Vorräte aufstocken. Es grenzt eh bereits an ein Wunder, dass dieser Karren noch fährt. Von dort ist es nicht weit nach Fuchsia."

Etwas resigniert betrachtete Ben den Inhalt der Schachtel und nahm einen der drei verbleibenden Zigarillos heraus. Die Vorräte aufzufüllen klang nach einem hervorragendem Plan.

„Ich sagte doch, darum geht es nicht!", rief Yasopp wütend und stampfte auf den Boden.

Leicht erschrocken über die Wut seines Gegenübers hob Ben die freie Hand um Abstand zu signalisieren. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Wieso sollten wir den Kurs ändern?"

„Meine... meine Frau und mein Sohn... sind auf dieser Insel..." entgegnete Yasopp zögernd. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und seine Mundwinkel zuckten, während er die Worte aussprach, noch immer auf die Holzplanken am Boden starrend.

„Mh...", machte Ben und inhalierte mit einem kräftigen Zug den Rauch seiner Kippe."Verstehe...", schaute Yasopp aber weiterhin erwartungsvoll nach weiterer Erklärung an, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich bereits wusste. Nachdem sich Yasopp vor 3 Jahren der Crew angeschlossen hatte, hatte er so gut wie nie ein Wort über seine Familie verloren. Aber seit dem sie den East Blue als nächstes Ziel bestimmt hatten, verhielt sich Yasopp auffällig seltsam.

„Wie.. wie könnte ich Ihnen jetzt gegenübertreten nachdem ich sie damals einfach verlassen habe?"

Offensichtlich ahnungslos zuckte Ben mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Familie die er hätte zurücklassen können und keine Vorstellung mit was für Gewissensbissen sein Kollege sich herumschlagen musste.

Als sie eine Weile in Schweigen dastanden und Yasopp registrierte, dass er von Ben keine Antwort bekommen würde, der ihn immer noch fragend musterte, blieb ihm nichts anderes über als die Frage zu stellen: „Kannst du nicht... den Captain bitten?"

Als Antwort bekam er zunächst nur einen misstrauischen Blick, während Ben überlegte, ob er es versuchen sollte Yasopp die Idee auszureden. Unter den aktuellen Umständen wäre eine Kursänderung und somit eine weitere Verzögerung nicht die weiseste Entscheidung. Aber wie er Shanks kannte, würde er sich der Sentimentalität hingeben um einem Crewmann sein Gewissen zu erleichtern. Andererseits war er müde und hatte wenig Lust darüber zu diskutieren. Erfahrungsgemäß siegte Waghalsigkeit eh über Verstand.

„Nun gut. Ich werd' mit ihm reden."

Keine Stunde später ging die Kunde über eine geplante Kursänderung über das Schiff. Sie würden der Strömung noch bis zum Morgen folgen und dann direkten Kurs auf Fuchsia setzen.

Nächster Tag.

Einige Meilen entfernt auf einer kleinen Insel namens Syroup Island.

Ein kleiner Junge lungerte mit einem Fernrohr auf einem Felsvorsprung und ging seiner morgendlichen Routine nach. Wie jeden Morgen, ohne Hoffnung mehr als ein Fischerboot zu erspähen, suchte er durch das Rohr den Horizont ab als - er traute seinen Augen nicht! Nervös fingerte er am Objektiv herum um es scharf zu stellen und fixierte das Rohr an einem Fleck am Horizont. Es war weit entfernt, aber deutlich zu erkennen! Ein riesiges Schiff! Mit einer schwarzen Flagge am Hauptmast! Schlagartig beschleunigte sich sein Puls und der Junge sprang aufgeregt auf, das Fernrohr fiel klirrend auf dem Stein zu Boden. Da raste der Junge bereits so schnell er konnte zurück ins Dorf. „PIRATEN! PIRATEN! SIE SIND ZURÜCK!" schrie er, so laut es seine kleinen Lungen erlaubten. Er ist zurückgekommen! Er ist zurück! Mama wird wieder gesund!


	2. Land in Sicht!

East Blue, Fuchsia Island

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere auf Fuchsia Island. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und warf harte Schatten durch die Fensterläden der „Partys Bar", an den Stühlen und Tischen vorbei auf den frisch gewischten Boden der Bar.

Ein dunkelhaariger Junge saß am Tresen und stocherte lustlos in den Kartoffeln seines Mittagessens herum. Ketchup war alle und allein mit ein paar Erbsen, Karotten und Kartoffeln ließ sich einfach kein spannendes Szenario auf seinem Teller formen.

Außer dem Jungen befand sich noch eine weitere Person in den Räumen, eine junge Frau, die eifrig den Wischmop um die Tische herum schwang und ihr grünes Haar, bis auf ein paar Strähnen die an der Stirn herauslugten, in ein kariertes Kopftuch gewickelt hatte.

Der Junge stöhnte dramatisch, während sein Versuch, aus den Kartoffeln einen Vulkan zu formen aus denen Erbsen purzelten, fehlschlug. Mit Ketchup war alles besser.

„Schmeckt dir das Essen nicht, Ruffy?" , fragte die Frau an den Jungen gewandt.

Übertrieben zuckte der Junge mit den Schultern und zog die Mundwinkel protestiv nach unten.

„Ach komm, iss schon. Du musst doch groß und stark werden wenn du eines Tages Marinesoldat werden willst!", lächelte Makino ihm zu.

Darauf erwiderte Ruffy nichts, es zeigte allerdings wohl seine Wirkung denn er griff wieder entschlossen nach seiner Gabel, spießte eine der nicht zerstampften Kartoffeln auf und schob sie sich in den Mund. Dann, mit neuem Kampfgeist erfüllt hob er seine Gabel stolz in die Höhe und leerte seinen Teller anschließend in Rekordzeit. Zufrieden strubbelte Makino ihm durch die Haare nachdem sie mit Wischen fertig war. „Gehen wir zum Markt? Ich glaube wir brauchen noch neuen Ketchup." Ruffy war gerade fertig damit seinen Teller sauber zu lecken, stellte diesen scheppernd auf den Tresen und antwortete mit einem breitem zustimmendem Grinsen.

Währenddessen, in den Gewässern des East Blues

„LAND IN SIIIIIICHT", hallte es vom Hauptmast und das Treiben auf Deck wurde auf der Stelle wieder zu Leben erweckt.

Ein Mann mit schwarzem, wehendem Umhang und einem Strohhut auf dem Kopf rückte auf das Zentrum des Decks von wo aus ihn alle deutlich sehen und hören konnten „Jungs, ihr wisst was zu tun ist! Kurs beibehalten und den Anker bereit halten!" rief er breit grinsend seiner Crew zu.

Mit einem Schlag war die zuvor herrschende, trübselige Stimmung weggeschlagen und die Strapazen der seit einigen Tagen leeren Speisekammer vergessen.

Voller Enthusiasmus folgte die Crew ihrer Pflicht, nahm ihre Posten und und tat, was getan werden musste.

Nur Ben war etwas mulmig bei der Sache. Nicht weit von hier befand sich eine Marinebasis. Nicht auszudenken, wenn die von ihren Vorhaben Wind bekamen bei den aktuellen Umständen. Nur für einen Moment dachte er daran dem Kapitän vorzuschlagen den Jolly Roger abzuhängen, erinnerte sich dann aber an das letzte Mal. „Bist du doof? Wir müssen Flagge zeigen!", waren damals Shanks' Worte gewesen und damit war das Thema gegessen. So würde es auch heute sein.

Ein heftiger Schlag auf den Rücken riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Bald gibt's wieder was vernünftiges zwischen die Zähne. Schluss mit trock'nem Brot!", grinste ihm Lucky Roo zu. Zögernd nickte er dann bejahend und beide schauten zuversichtlich auf den Horizont und die Umrisse der sich nähernden Insel.

Marktplatz, Windmühlendorf

Der Marktplatz im Windmühlendorf war, wie immer, übersichtlich spärlich gefüllt. Es folgte ein bisschen Smalltalk mit Edmund, dem Fischer. Neues gab es nichts und so gab Edmund erneut seine Geschichte über sein Zusammentreffen und knappes Entkommen mit einem Seekönig preis, die er jedem erzählte, der es hören wollte oder auch nicht. Sogar Ruffy, der die Geschichte nun mindestens zum zehnten Mal gehört hatte, hatte es langsam satt und nickte diesmal nur mit wenig Begeisterung auf die Frage „Naa, Ruffy! Soll ich dir wieder die Geschichte von meinem Kampf mit dem Seeungeheuer erzählen?". Diesem gingen auch allmählich die Ideen aus die Geschichte weiter mit spannenden Details und todesmutigen Hirngespinsten auszuschmücken.

Nachdem sie die 2 Pfund Lachs und den Beutel Krabben bezahlt hatten machten sie sich weiter auf zu Tante Magritta, die wieder aufgeregt unter vorgehaltener Hand mit Elsa vom Obstand nebenan am plauschen und kichern war. „Ohhhh, Kundschaft!", sagte sie als sie die beiden näherkommen sah und fuhr hektisch herum. „Was darf es denn heute sein? Vielleicht ein paar Mohnschnecken? Sind gerade frisch aus'm Ofen!"

„Ja, sehr gerne. Sonst alles wie immer bitte.", antwortete Makino und zählte bereits ein paar Münzen aus ihrem Beutel ab, als etwas an ihrem Rock zupfte.

„Maaa-san, was machen die da hinten?", wollte Ruffy, noch immer mit einer Hand an ihrem Rock ziehend, den Finger der anderen Hand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zeigend, wissen.

„Ruffy, ich hab dir doch schon so oft gesagt du sollst nicht an meinem- hm?" Sie brach ab nachdem sie Ruffys Arm von sich schob und der Richtung seines Fingers folgte. Etwa 30 Meter entfernt von ihnen, am Ende des Marktplatzes, dort wo ein Pfad zur Südküste führte, stand der Bürgermeister, umkreist von einigen Bewohnern des Dorfes und fuchtelte wild mit einer Mistgabel.

Auch Magritta und Elsa waren mittlerweile auf diesen Umstand aufmerksam geworden. „Nanu, was ist denn da los?"

Die Traube um den Bürgermeister löste sich, ein paar der Männer folgten dem Bürgermeister in Richtung Küste, zwei von ihnen steuerten mit schnellen Schritten in die entgegengesetzte, direkt auf sie zu.

„ALLE FRAUEN UND KINDER IN DIE HÄUSER! PIRATEN!", brüllte einer der Männer.

„Wie schrecklich!", kreischte Magritta und ließ vor Schreck die Tüte mit den Mohnschnecken fallen, die sie Makino gerade reichen wollte.

Makino packte mit der freien Hand Ruffy am Arm und zog ihn an sich. „Waaaas, Piraten?! Lass mich loooos!", setzte sich Ruffy erfolglos zur Wehr. Die Lage war ernst und ließ keinen Raum für riskante Spielchen. Mit Leichtigkeit umpackte Makino den zappelnden Jungen um die Taille und klemmte sich ihn unter den Arm. Gegen die ausgewachsene Bardame hatte er keine Chance und ließ sich den Weg zurück in die Bar befördern, natürlich nicht ohne lautstark zu protestieren. „Lass miiiich! Ich muss kämpfen!" Man sah es ihr vielleicht nicht direkt an, aber trotz ihrer sonst schmächtigen Gestalt hatte Makino durch die tägliche Arbeit in der Bar ordentliche Kraft in den Armen und störte sich somit wenig an Ruffys Versuchen sich aus ihrem Griff heraus zu winden.

Derweil an der Küste des Windmühlendorfs.

„Anscheinend werden wir bereits erwartet.", lachte Lucky und sprach das Offensichtliche aus, während er auf die Gestalten am Hafenanleger deutete. Ein kleines Dutzend Männer stand dort, mit geballten Fäusten und Schaufeln und Mistgabeln in den Händen, grimmig dreinschauend. Ihnen voran ein älterer, untersetzter Mann mit einem Hawaiihemd und komischem Hut.

Sie waren mittlerweile in Hörreichweite und der Kapitän der Red Hair Pirates trat aus der Menge der Crew hervor, dicht gefolgt von seinen ersten beiden Offizieren, Ben Beckman und Lucky Roo.

„Was für ein herzlicher Empfang!", sprach Kapitän Shanks zu den Männern am Anleger, die deutlich in der Unterzahl waren.

Jetzt war es der Bürgermeister der einen weiteren Schritt hervortrat und entschlossen seine Mistgabel emporstreckte. „Verschwindet von hier, Piraten! Hier gibt es nichts für euch zu plündern!"

„Hoooo hoo!", machte Shanks, und hob dramatisch beide Hände hervor. „Wir haben keine feindlichen Absichten."

Der kleine Mann mit der Mistgabel sah nicht überzeugt aus und machte lächerliche, stechende Bewegungen mit seinem Werkzeug, was von Seiten der Piratencrew für schallendes Gelächter sorgte. „Ich sag es nur noch einmal, geht! Sonst...!"

„Sonst was?" fragte Shanks und deutete mit einer Handbewegung den Lautstärkepegel zu senken. „Wollt ihr einen Kratzer in mein Schiff schlagen?"

Außer sich vor Zorn blickte der kleine Mann hilfesuchend um sich her, in der Hoffnung die Anzahl seiner Gefolgsleute hätte sich durch ein Wunder verzehnfacht. Aber alles was er vorfand waren eine Handvoll verängstigter Dorfbewohnern die ihre provisorischen Waffen zitternd in den Händen hielten und in ihrem Leben mit nichts mehr, als vielleicht einer schlechten Ernte zu kämpfen hatten.

„Nun gut... vielleicht kann euch dies ja von unseren guten Absichten überzeugen... Ben!", rief der Kapitän zu der kleinen Meute und dann an seinen ersten Offizier gewandt.

Dieser nickte und trat mit einem kopfgroßen, klimpernden Leinenbeutel an die Reling vor, den er dann mit einem Ruck mühelos über Bord, zu Füßen des Bürgermeisters warf. Beim Aufprall löste sich die lockere Schnur, mit der der Sack zugebunden war, und klirrend ergossen sich unzählige, im Sonnenlicht goldschimmernde, Münzen heraus.

Nachdem er, es schien einem Herzinfarkt nahe, zurückgewichen war, starrte der Mann zunächst ungläubig auf den Sack voller Goldmünzen, dann zu dem Piratenkapitän, dann wieder auf den Sack. Nur kurz zögerte er, eher er sich zu Boden kniete, die Mistgabel zur Seite legte und vorsichtig die Hand nach eine der Münzen ausstreckte.

„Wir legen dann an", meinte der Kapitän, als wäre die Sache geklärt und gab seiner Crew bereits Anweisungen.

„Woop, was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte einer der Dorfbewohner und beobachtete wie die Piraten, die ihnen nun keinerlei Beachtung mehr schenkten, fröhlich an ihrem Hafen Anker anlegten.

Bürgermeister Woop Slapp wusste keine passende Antwort auf diese Frage und lenkte sich damit ab die Münzen einzeln aufzusammeln und zurück in den Sack zu verfrachten. Die Situation war aussichtslos. Im Kampf gegen die Piraten würden sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben. Nachdenklich betrachtete Woop das Innere des Sacks. Das Gold darin war mindestens einige Tausend Berry Wert. Wenn nicht sogar an die Zehntausend! Im Falle aller Fälle könnten sie es als Schutzgeld für die Bergräuber nutzen.

„Lasst sie...", sagte er letztlich, den Kopf immer noch beschämt nach unten geneigt. Versunken in Gedanken bemerkte Woop nicht was um ihn herum geschah und seine eigenen Männer stumm erstarrten, bis er selbst aufschreckte als etwas ihm an der Schulter antippte.

Das Herz in der Hose sitzend, fuhr erlangsam herum. Der Mann, der vorhin vorne auf dem Deck stand und wohl der Kapitän der Crew war, stand jetzt direkt hinter ihm. Drei tiefe, diagonal verlaufende Narben zierten dessen linkes Auge und auf dem Kopf trug er einen Strohhut, der irgendwie nicht ins Gesamtbild passte, aber der Bedrohlichkeit keinen Deut nahm. Grinsend rückte dieser seinen Hut zurecht.

„Ehhm, wo iss'n hier die nächste Spelunke?"


	3. Die Faust der Gerechtigkeit

„Man man man.", tönte Shanks, den harten Kern seiner Crew im Schlepptau, während sie durch die leeren Straßen des Dorfes schlenderten.

„Hier ist ja tote Hose. Sicher, dass wir die richtige Insel erwischt haben, Ben?"

Der Vize des Kapitäns, mit Händen in den Taschen und die Häuserfronten nach einem Tabakladen absuchend, nickte zur Antwort.

„Aye. Goa liegt auf der anderen Seite.", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Was machen wir dann hier in dieser Einöde?"

„Wir können froh sein, dass uns die Strömung überhaupt hierher geführt hat. Zu versuchen das Schiff gegen die Strömung um die Insel herum zu manövrieren hätte-"

„Naa, da schau her!", unterbrach Shanks ihn und zeigte triumphierend auf ein Gebäude am Ende der Straße.

„Partys Bar! Wenn das keine direkte Einladung ist!", grinste der Kapitän und lief, sich die Hände reibend, munter auf die Eingangstür zu. Die Crew macht es ihm johlend gleich.

Während des gesamten Weges zurück in die Bar hatte Ruffy nicht locker gelassen. Makino aber auch nicht.

Erst als sie durch die Schwingtür das Innere der Bar erreicht hatten, setzte sie Ruffy zurück auf die Beine.

„Oaah, Maa-san! Wir müssen was unternehmen!", quengelte der Junge und wollte gerade wieder auf die Tür zurück stürmen. Makino aber reagierte schnell genug, um seine Fluchtpläne zu durchkreuzen.

„Ruffy! Das Einzige, was wir jetzt unternehmen, ist in der Bar zu bleiben bis das Dorf wieder sicher ist!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Ruffy trotzig von ihr ab und stampfte an den Tischen vorbei und dann die Treppe hoch. Von dort hörte man ihn randalieren und Schluchzen.

Entnervt rieb sich sich Makino die Schläfen und schenkte der Schwingtür einen misstrauischen Blick. Sie hatte sich schon lange vorgenommen diese durch eine vernünftige auszutauschen. Eine, durch die es nicht hinein regnete und die unwillkommenen Gästen den Weg versperrte. Aber außer den Bewohnern des Dorfes, von denen Jeder jeden Anderen kannte, kamen nur sehr selten Besucher. Und das letzte Mal, dass Piraten hier Anker legten... Sie war noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen, etwas älter als Ruffy vielleicht, als dies einst geschah.

Um sich zumindest etwas sicherer zu fühlen schob sie zwei der Tische verschachtelt vor die Tür. Und noch einen Stuhl. Und noch einen – was tat sie da? Glaubte sie wirklich ein paar Möbelstücke könnte eine Meute von echten Piraten aufhalten? Hilflos stand sie da, ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten unkontrolliert. Sie hatte Angst. Wäre Onkel Garp doch nur hier... Schluchzend taumelte sie zum Tresen und kniete sich auf den dahinter liegenden Boden. Ihre Tränen konnte sie nun nicht mehr zurück halten, während ihre Hände eine der Holzlatten nach der anderen abklopfte. Welche war es? Ihr wild pochendes Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung, als sie fand, wonach sie suchte, und den Hohlraum unter ihrem Klopfen hörte. Hastig fuhr sie hoch und öffnete eine der Schubladen am Tresen, griff nach der nächstbesten Gabel und beugte sich wieder nach unten um diese als Hebel zu benutzen. Es war nicht einfach, so wie ihre Hände zitterten und ihr die Tränen die Sicht schwammig machen, aber sie schaffte es. Die Latte löste sich vom Boden und gab ein kleines Loch frei, in dem sich eine stark verstaubte Truhe befand. Nie hätte sie daran auch nur denken mögen den Inhalt eines Tages gebrauchen zu können.

Sie hob die Truhe aus der Öffnung heraus und lehnte sich erleichtert an die Wand, die Truhe fest umklammert und an sich gedrückt.

Nachdem sich ihr Puls wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wagte sie es das Schloss zu öffnen. Den Schlüssel trug sie stets bei sich.

'klick'

Vorsichtig hob sie den Deckel und starrte auf den Revolver.

Sie hatte jegliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren, mit den Gedanken bei den Bewohnern der Stadt, schreckliche Szenarien vor Augen. Konnten die Männer irgendetwas ausrichten? Lebten sie überhaupt noch? Stand das Dorf bereits in Flammen? Was würden sie mit ihr anstellen, sollten die Piraten sie hier finden und würden sie zumindest den Jungen verschonen?

Ein Klopfen riss sie zurück in die Realität und sie fand sich am Boden hinter dem Tresen wieder, den Revolver fest mit beiden Händen umklammert, den Finger am Abzug.

„Jemand Zuhause?", fragte eine männliche Stimme, die sie nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Makino war starr vor Angst und hörte das Blut laut in ihren Ohren pochen und rauschen, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

„Mein Gott, was ist denn hier passiert?"

Wieder die gleiche Stimme. Es rummste laut, ganz in ihrer Nähe.

„Captain, es sieht nicht so aus als seien wir hier willkommen..."

Eine andere Stimme, tiefer als die vorige.

„Mhh, ist denn hier keiner? Hallooo?"

Wieder die erste Stimme, diesmal lauter und es polterte erneut.

Sie hörte Schritte in die Bar treten. Offensichtlich hatten sie keinerlei Mühe die Barrikade zu überwinden. Wie naiv und dumm von ihr! Sie hätte einfach das wichtigste einpacken und mit Ruffy die Stadt verlassen sollen.

„Maaa-san, was machst du denn da?"

Die Stimme des Jungen traf sie wie ein Schlag in der Brust. -Ruffy, nein!- Sie sah den Jungen rechts von sich die Treppe runterkommen, wollte schreien, aber die Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

„Oi, hier ist ja doch Jemand!", meinte der Pirat mit dem Strohhut.

Sie wollte, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen, das einzige was ihre Kehle zuließ war ein leises, kümmerliches „R-r-ruuffy, nein!"

Ruffy aber hatte den unteren Treppenabsatz bereits erreicht, offensichtlich verwirrt betrachtete er abwechselnd Makino, hinter dem Tresen sitzend und die Männer, an die Zehn waren es, die sich auf der anderen Seite des Tresens versammelt hatten.

„Maa-san, was machst du denn da unten und wer sind die Typen?"

Der Mann mit dem Strohhut trat breit grinsend vor, in Richtung des Jungen.

„Wir sind Piraten. Shanks mein Name! Und wer bist du, Knirps?"

Wutentbrannt stampfte der kleine Junge auf den, sehr viel größeren Mann zu, machte dabei Bewegungen als würde er sich die Ärmel eines unsichtbaren Hemds hochziehen, so wie es Opa Garp immer tat, wenn er besonders wütend war. Anstatt eines Hemds trug Ruffy allerdings nur ein kurzärmliges, blau weiß gestreiftes Shirt mit einem Möwenmotiv auf der Brust.

„Oi oi oi! Ein kleiner Marine?", lachte Shanks, „Willst du mich verhaften?" Auch die Crew brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis auf Ben. Dieser schenkte der Szenerie nur ein gequältes Lächeln und verdrehte die Augen.

Makinos Beschützerinstinkt entfachte neuen Mut in ihr und mit einem Satz sprang sie hinter der Bar auf, den Revolver noch immer fest in beiden Händen und jetzt weit von sich gestreckt, auf den Strohhut gerichtet.

„K-K-KEINE BEWEGUNG ODER ICH SCHIEßE!", kreischte Makino.

Dieser starrte erstaunt zurück und... winkte ihr lächelnd zu?

„Bist du die Besitzerin? Aaahhh, tut mir Leid dass wir hier einfach so reingeplatzt sind und dir solchen Schrecken eingejagt haben."

Verlegen kratzte der Kapitän sich am Hinterkopf, wobei ihm sein Strohhut vor die Augen rutschte. 'Huch!', machte er und rückte sich seinen Hut wieder zurecht, immer noch unbeeindruckt, dass gerade eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet war. Die Crew lachte Beifall.

Makino konnte die Situation nicht fassen. Das sollten Piraten sein? Irgendwie hatte sie sie sich immer anders vorgestellt. Die meisten der Männer waren kaum älter als sie selbst und sahen bis auf ein paar Narben hier und da und schmuddeligen Klamotten zwar irgendwie verwegen, aber nicht wirklich bedrohlich aus. Der Kerl mit dem Strohhut machte sogar eher den Eindruck eines Bauernjungen. Zudem schien keiner von ihnen bewaffnet zu sein.

„Grrrrrr!", knurrte Ruffy übertrieben um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. „Ey, du! Du mit dem doofen Hut, ich mein's ernst. Mach dich nicht über uns lustig!"

Entschlossen stampfte er noch ein paar Schritte auf Shanks zu, bis er nur einen Meter entfernt von ihm stand und seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken lehnen musste um, an ihm hoch, ins Gesicht zu starren.

„Ich zeig dir die Faust der Gerechtigkeit!", rief Ruffy und spielte mit seinen nicht vorhandenen Muskeln.

-Nein! Ruffy, du Idiot!- Erneut schossen Makino Tränen in die Augen. Was sollte sie nur tun?

„Ahh, nicht doch! Ich kann es nicht mit ansehen wenn Frauen weinen...", meinte Shanks, ehrlich verbittert. „Na gut, ich lass dir den ersten Zug.", fuhr er fort und ging tief in die Knie, sodass er nun fast auf Ruffys Augenhöhe war und hielt ihm die Wange hin.

Die Gelegenheit ließ sich Ruffy nicht nehmen. Der doofe Pirat würde schon sehen was er von seinem Leichtsinn hatte. So weit er konnte holte Ruffy mit der Rechten aus, so wie er es sich schon tausendmal zuvor vorgestellt hatte und wie er es jeden Tag mit seinem Kissen übte. „FAAAUUUST DER GEREEECHTIGKEIT!", schrie er während seine Faust auf Shanks zuraste.

-Bei Davy Jones, er hat es!-

* BATSCH! * machte es, als die kleine Faust der Gerechtigkeit sich in Shanks Wange vergrub, dessen Kopf sich dabei keinen Zentimeter bewegte.

„HRRRNNNNG!"  
Ruffy stöhnte vor Anstrengung, aber selbst mit aller Mühe schaffte er es nicht den Widerstand auch nur ein bisschen zu brechen.

Während die Crew wieder in johlendes Gelächter ausbrach, massierte Ben sich genervt die Stirn. Wie lange müsste er dieses Theater noch ertragen? Die arme Frau schien immer noch dem totalen Nervenzusammenbruch nahe – Gefahr ging von ihr nicht aus, die Waffe war nicht einmal entsichert und sie schien über diesen Umstand auch nicht Bescheid zu wissen. Am Ende würde sie sich höchstens selbst damit verletzen. Wenn auch solche Geschichten bisher immer ein gutes Ende nahmen, musste man es ja nicht jedes Mal auf die absolute Spitze treiben...

„Shanks, ich glaube es reicht jetzt..."


	4. Party in Partys Bar

Chapter 4

„Ahh Ben, du Spielverderber.", meinte Shanks, während er seinen Kopf zurückzog. Ruffys Faust blieb dabei in der Luft hängen, der gerade dreinschaute, als hätte er seinen Schöpfer getroffen.

„Wir freunden uns doch gerade an", fuhr er fort und gab Ruffy einen leichten Klaps auf den Rücken, der dabei verdutzt nach vorne taumelte.

„Naa gut, Junge, du hast gewonnen! Aber verhaften lasse ich mich von dir nicht.", scherzte der Kapitän weiter und streckte Ruffy die Zunge raus – dieser tat es ihm gleich. „Bäääh!"

Allmählich hatte sich Makinos Herzschlag wieder beruhigt, nachdem die Situation an Spannung verloren hatte, und senkte langsam den Revolver. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen was hier gerade passierte.

Shanks, der jetzt wieder in voller Größe auf den Füßen stand, wandte sich wieder an Makino.

„Heeeehh ja... Wie unangenehm. Ich sollte mich wohl für unseren Auftritt entschuldigen. Wir wollen wirklich keinen Ärger machen. Haben 'ne ziemlich lange Reise hinter uns und wollten uns mal wieder auf dem Flachland die Beine vertreten.. So'n bisschen einen heben und so."

„A-a-aber ihr seid Piraten, oder?", fragte Makino stotternd. Den Revolver hatte sie mittlerweile auf dem Tresen abgelegt, hielt ihn aber immer noch mit der rechten Hand fest.

„Aye! Sind wir." Shanks grinste breit, zog seinen Hut vor und deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an. „Shanks mein Name. Kapitän Shanks! Und das da", er deutete mit seinem Hut auf die Männer neben sich „ist meine Crew. Der Lange da ist Ben, mein erster Offizier. Der da", er zeigte auf einen sehr fülligen Mann, dessen Alter man nur schwer schätzen konnte und der so etwas trug, das Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schwimmbrille hatte „das ist Lucky. Hier haben wir Yasopp", meinte er und zeigte auf einen Mann mit strubbeligen Haaren, direkt neben Lucky, „ das da is Jacky", Shanks zeigte auf einen Typen mit brauner Weste und rotem Drachentattoo am Hals „uuund da hinten haben wir noch Spoon und Gorom!"

Die jeweiligen Angesprochenen sagten etwas wie „Yo!" oder „Hi!" oder nickten Makino zu.

„Und dein Name?"

„Ma-makino"

„Mamakino also, sehr erfeut!"

„Echt jetzt?" rief Ruffy „Ihr seid wirklich so richtige Piraten?!"

„Aye." antwortete Shanks matt.

„Mhh", machte Ruffy, trat ein paar Schritte näher in die Reihen der Männer und musterte alle eindringlich. „Wieso habt ihr dann keine Schwerter und sowas? Ihr seid auch irgendwie gar nicht so böse. Opa sagt immer Piraten wären böse."

„Haha, du bist ja wirklich hartnäckig! Hab doch gesagt, wir wollen hier keinen Ärger machen."

Ruffy schenkte dem Strohhutmann einen skeptischen Blick und zog eine Schnute. „Dann seid ihr gar keine echten Piraten, wie langweilig..."

Shanks lachte darauf nur und schenkte Makino wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ist das deiner, Mamakino?"

„Eh, nein. Ich passe nur auf ihn, so lange sein Opa nicht im Dorf ist." antwortete Makino verlegen.

„Ahh, verstehe. Jedenfalls, tut mir echt Leid, dass wir hier so reingeplatzt sind. Sieht aus als wäre die Bar wohl eigentlich derzeit geschlossen." meinte Shanks mit einem Wink auf die hochgestellten Stühle auf den Tischen.  
Der eine Tisch, der eigentlich die Tür hätte geschlossen halten sollen lag mit den zwei Stühlen ratlos neben der Tür.

„Oh... Äh..." druckste Makino. Die Situation kam ihr immer noch schrecklich prekär vor.

„Also eigentlich.." Wäre es wirklich eine gute Idee diese Männer willkommen zu heissen? Aber was, wenn sie 'nein' sagte, würden sie dann tatsächlich einfach gehen? Und was sollte sie tun, würden sie wiederkommen? Andererseits... sie schienen ja doch vernünftig und zeigten bisher keinerlei böse Absichten.

„...eigentlich wollte ich die Bar gerade eröffnen." rutschte es schließlich aus ihr heraus.

Ihr Gesicht machte dabei einen Ausdruck den Niemand zu deuten vermochte, während sich Shanks Mundwinkel zu einem breiten Lächeln und er begeistert in die Hände klatschte.

„Alles klar, Männer. Dann helft der jungen Dame mal und packt an!"

In Null Komma Nix waren die Stühle und Tische dort wo sie hingehörten. Während die Crew beschäftigt war, hatte Makino den Revolver in einem Fach hinter dem Tresen verstaut – sodass sie, für alle Fälle, danach greifen könnte. Nicht, dass sie sich irgendwelche Chancen zum Widerstand dabei ausrechnete. Allerdings fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich entspannter und hoffte, dass sie ihrem Gefühl vertrauen konnte, dass keine ernshafte Bedrohung von den Männern ausging.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis sich der gewohnte Barbetrieb eingestellt hatte und die Crew sich auf den Plätzen in der Bar verteilt und sie ein Getränk nach dem anderen ausgeschenkt hatte. Wobei von gewöhnlichem Betrieb kaum die Rede sein konnte. So viel Kundschaft hatte sie normalerweise nur an Festtagen und die ersten Krüge wurden von den Männern größtenteils in einem Zug geleert, sodass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit neue Fässer aus dem Vorratsraum organisieren musste.

Marinebasis, irgendwo auf der Grandline

„WAS KÖNNT IHR EIGENTLICH?!", donnerte Vizeadmiral Garp und ließ seine Faust auf den Schreibtisch rasen, der daraufhin so heftig schepperte, dass der Stapel an Berichten zu Boden segelte und einige Schreibutensilien hinunter purzelten.

Die drei Marinekapitäne zuckten zusammen und starrten in ihrer Erklärungsnot verzweifelt auf den Boden.

„S-s-sie haben uns im Eastblue-"

„Ich will nichts mehr von diesem Unsinn hören!" unterbrach der Vizeadmiral seine Untergebenen Offizier. Er hatte den Bericht gelesen. Mehrmals, weil er es nicht fassen konnte, dass sich eine ganze Flotte von Marineschiffen von einem einzigen Piratenschiff an der Nase herum führen lassen hat. Natürlich hatte die Marine sofort Wind von den Plänen der Piraten bekommen, die den Calm Belt überqueren wollten. Allein die Idee zu solch einer Dreistigkeit verlangt nach einem gerechten Schlag der Vergeltung. Was glaubte dieser rothaarige Rotzbengel, wer er ist? Die Verräter, die sich für Informationen zu den Patrouillenplanungen bestechen lassen hatten, konnte die Marine schnell ausfindig machen.

Garp war außer sich vor Zorn. Der Rote hatte es der Marine in den letzten Jahren oft schwer gemacht und immer wieder große Gebiete der Grandline auf den Kopf gestellt. Um so weniger gefiel ihm der plötzliche Zug dieser Crew, einen Abstecher in den East Blue zu machen. Und offensichtlich hatten sie es sehr eilig, wenn sie das Risiko eingingen die Abkürzung über den Calm Belt zu nehmen.  
Natürlich hatte er sofort, nachdem er von der peinlichen Niederlage der Flotte gehört hatte, die Basen im East Blue benachrichtigt, einige Schiffe auf Patrouille auszusenden um nach dieser bestimmten schwarzen Flagge Ausschau zu halten. Doch wusste er genau, dass sie damit keine großen Erfolge erzielen würden. Die Stationen im East Blue waren nur spärlich ausgerichtet. Der Großteil der Marinestreitmacht hat sich auf der Grandline und der Neuen Welt verteilt, wo seit der Hinrichtung von Gol. D Roger stets das Chaos tobte.

Was plante dieser Bengel? Er hatte die letzten Stunden damit aufgebracht, die Akten über die Aktivitäten des Roten und seiner Crew gründlich zu durchforsten. Vor dem plötzlichen Aufbruch trieben sich die Red Hair Pirates auf dem Sabaody Archipel herum.

Er hatte eine Ahnung. Diesmal würde er das Ruder allerdings selbst in die Hand nehmen. Sich selbst vertraute Vizeadmiral Garp immer noch am meisten.

Partys Bar, East Blue

„Hopfen und Malz, ab in den Hals!"

Die Stimmung in Makinos Bar hatte sich seit dem Entleeren der letzte zwei Fässer nochmal deutlich angehoben und nach einer Weile waren noch mehr Männer der Crew eingetrudelt. Ihre Angst und Bedenken und den Revolver in ihrer Schublade hatte Makino längst vergessen, nicht nur weil sie alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, ihrem Job als Bedienung nach zu kommen, auch wegen der guten, ausgelassenen Stimmung die sich in den Räumen breit gemacht hatte. Die Männer waren stets freundlich zu ihr, gingen ihr zur Hand wenn sie neue Fässer aus dem Vorratsraum holen musste und obendrein hatte sie noch nie an einem Abend so viel Trinkgeld eingenommen. Und eigentlich war der Abend noch nicht einmal angebrochen.

Für Ruffy wurde das Ganze nach kurzer Zeit zu viel des Guten. Das waren gar keine Piraten, war er sich sicher und verzog sich beleidigt aus der Bar.

Ben, jetzt wieder gut gelaunt mit Brennstoff ausgestattet, stand mit Yasopp zusammen in einer hinteren Ecke der Bar, vor einer Dartscheibe. Beide hatten die Augen verbunden und Yasopp balancierte ein großes Bierglas auf seinem Kopf, während sich ein Teil der Crew um sie herum versammelt hatte und Wetten abschloss. Die meisten entschlossen sich auf 'Unentschieden' für die erste Runde.

„Wehe, du schummelst wieder!", meinte Yasopp, nachdem er von Lucky an die Abstandslinie geführt wurde, eine kleine Spur aus Schießpulver.

Ben, der bereits an der Linie stand, schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Halt still, man!", ermahnte ihn Joe, der diesem gerade ein volles Glas auf den Kopf platzieren wollte.

„Alles klar, Jungs. Ihr kennt die Regeln. Jeder fünf Schuss. Der erste der die Mitte verfehlt, muss trinken. Auch wer die Scheibe kaputt macht oder einen anderen Pfeil raushaut, muss trinken. Pfeile bleiben stecken. Uuuund los!"

Kaum war das Startsignal gegeben, surrten die ersten beiden Pfeile auf die rote Mitte der Scheibe zu und schlugen mit einem dumpfen 'flop' nebeneinander ein. Kurz darauf folgten die nächsten und Übernächsten, bis der rote Punkt von insgesamt Acht, zielsicheren blauen und gelben Pfeilen verdeckt war, die beiden Kontrahenten zum letzten Schuss bereit. Die Menschentraube um die Scheibe herum starrte gebannt abwechselnd auf die beiden Schützen. Yasopp leckte sich konzentriert über die Lippen, während Ben seinen letzten Zug vor dem finalen Schlag inhalierte.

'SWOOOOOSH'

Zur gleichen Zeit schnellten die Geschosse auf das Ziel zu, erreichten es. Der Menge stockte der Atem. Mit einem leisen Klirren fiel einer der Pfeile zu Boden, nachdem er von einem der einschlagenden herausgelöst wurde.

„SIEG FÜR BLAU!", rief Lucky und die Menge tobte.

Außer sich riss sich Yasopp das Band von den Augen und nahm sich den Glashumpen vom Kopf, während sich Ben sein Band langsam abband und sich dann einen kleinen Schluck von seinem eigenen Humpen gönnte.

„Du Arsch! Immer wirfst du kurz nach mir ab. Das is' echt nicht fair, man...", nölte Yasopp und leerte seinen Humpen im Anschluss in einem Zug.

„Es gibt keine Regel die dagegen spricht.", meinte Ben nur schulterzuckend.

„Dann machen wir eben jetzt eine neue Regel! Genau gleichzeitig ab jetzt – aber punktgenau. Wehe ich erwisch dich nochmal dabei!"

„Oh man, die beiden.", lachte Shanks in sein Glas hinein, nachdem er das Szenario beobachtetet hatte.

„Mit so einer Crew wird es wohl nie langweilig", lachte Makino, die auf der anderen Seite des Tresens, direkt gegenüber von Shanks, gerade ein paar Gläser abwusch.

„Kannste drauf wetten!", antwortete dieser, jetzt wieder zu ihr gewandt und lächelte ihr ins Gesicht.

Einen kurzen Moment grinsten sie sich gegenseitig an, bis es ihr zu unangenehm wurde und sie schnell das Wort ergriff.

„Sag mal. Was treibt euch eigentlich hier her auf diese Insel? Ich dachte immer, Piraten würden sich eher auf der Grandline herumtreiben, nach Schätzen suchen, sich mit der Marine anlegen... Hier auf Dawn-Island ist ja nichts los."

Bei dieser Frage wurde Shanks Miene direkt wieder ernst und er nahm sich einen langsamen, nachdenklichen Schluck, bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Jaa, die Frage ist wohl berechtigt... hmm...Aber wer sagt, es würden sich im East Blue keine Schätze verstecken?"

„Oh, naja. Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus. Versteckt sich hier denn einer?"

„Das gilt es rauszufinden." Der ernste Ausdruck war wieder aus Shanks Gesicht gewichen. „Außerdem. Vielleicht wollen wir ja auch nur mal einen friedlichen Urlaub machen und ein paar alte Freunde besuchen?"

„Wirklich? Das nehm ich dir nicht ab.", kicherte Makino und meinte es ernst. Zufriedenstellend war die Antwort des Kapitäns nicht gewesen, hatte aber um so mehr ihre Neugier geweckt.


	5. Der Morgen danach

Chapter 5

Erst als die Sonne bereits am Horizont stand torkelten die letzten Männer aus der Bar heraus.

Müde und zufrieden blinzelte Makino in den Himmel und streckte gähnend die Arme aus, bevor sie wieder in das innere der Bar zurückkehrte, wo die Stühle bereits auf den Tischen standen und der Boden blitzend blank gewischt war. Der Piratenkapitän hatte am Ende selbst noch darauf bestanden, dass er und ein Teil seiner Crew (die, die sich noch ohne Hilfe auf den Beinen halten konnten) ihr dabei halfen den Laden wieder in Ordnung zu bringen bevor sie gingen. Obendrein hatte sie in dieser Nacht mehr Einnahmen gemacht als sonst innerhalb eines ganzen Monats.

Alle Ängste und Bedenken die sie Anfangs gegenüber den Fremden hatte waren vergessen. Obwohl sie zu gerne mehr über die Beweggründe der Piraten erfahren hätte – immer wenn die Frage ihrerseits aufkam schaffte es Shanks das Gespräch geschickt in eine andere Richtung zu lenken, was dann auch gar nicht so schlimm war. Fast die ganze Nacht über hang sie an seinen Lippen und hörte Gespannt zu wie er über seine Abenteuer auf See berichtete, Geschichten von Inseln erzählte auf denen es riesige Seifenblasen gab, auf denen man sich sogar setzen konnte, über Häuser, gebaut aus Eis, sprechende Pflanzen, Wüsten aus blauem Sand und, und, und...

Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen taumelte sie müde in ihr Bett.

Zurück auf Deck bemühte sich der Großteil der Crew nicht damit den Weg in ihre Kabinen zu nehmen und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Holzplanken fallen.

Die wenigen Verbliebenen, die nicht an der Barparty teilgenommen hatten, ließen sich davon nicht stören und gingen weiter ihren Tätigkeiten nach.

Shanks war noch genügend beisammen um die Treppen hinab, den Weg in zu seiner Kabine, hinunter zu schlurfen. Ben folgte ihm.

Endlich zurück in den heimischen Wänden seiner Kabine, wollte er sich gleich am liebsten direkt auf das Bett schmeißen – Ben, der jetzt mit verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen stand, schien ihm einen Strich durch diese Rechnung machen zu wollen. Er hatte diesen 'ernstes Gespräch'-Blick drauf, der, erfahrungsgemäß, nichts Gutes verhieß.

„Wie ist der Plan?", fragte Ben trocken.

„Schlafen?", gab Shanks schulterzuckend zur Antwort.

„Dir ist sicher klar, dass wir hier nicht lange bleiben können."

„Muss das wirklich jetzt sein?"

„Es wird bestimmt nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Marine uns hier findet. Wahrscheinlich wurden sie schon lange über unsere Ankunft von den Einwohnern informiert."

„Lass sie doch kommen... Wann war die Marine jemals ein Problem für uns?" Shanks hatte gerade wirklich keinen Nerv auf Bens paranoide Übervorsicht und fügte seiner Antwort ein übertriebenes, deutliches Gähnen hinzu und ließ sich mit den Rücken aufs Bett fallen.

Dieser ließ sich so schnell aber nicht abwimmeln.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass es diesmal anders ist. Wir können uns in dieser Sache keine Einmischung der Marine erlauben, wenn Rayleigh wirklich recht hatte."

Shanks stöhnte und rieb sich mit den Handflächen über die Augen.

„Ben... Geh schlafen. Das ist ein Befehl..."

„Ist dir der Ernst der Lage überhaupt bewusst?!", hakte er nach, ohne sich einen Fleck zu rühren.

Genug war genug.

„Ob mir der Ernst der Lage bewusst ist fragst du? Wie lange kennen wir uns schon?!" Shanks saß jetzt wieder aufrecht auf dem Bett und starrte seinen Vize skeptisch an. „Ich kann deinen Standpunkt ja nachvollziehen. Aber... Bleib doch mal locker. Mit diesem Wrack werden wir in den nächsten Tagen sowieso nirgendwo hinfahren, da können wir uns auch mal ein paar Tage Auszeit gönnen."

„Ich hab dir von Anfang an gesagt die Sache mit dem Calm Belt ist keine gute Idee. Das ganze Hin und Her und das Geplänkel mit der Marine hätten wir uns sparen können..."

Shanks war gerade absolut nicht nach einer was-hätte-gewesen-sein-wenn-Diskussion. Er war müde, wollte seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf nach all den Strapazen der Reise und einer durchfeierten Nacht und nichts hören von eventuellen Fehlentscheidungen. Nicht schon wieder. Nicht jetzt.

„Geht es jetzt darum, dass ich über deinen Kopf entschieden habe? Was ist los mit dir? Seit Wochen hast du 'ne Laune.. Du solltest dich mal hören. Bist du immer noch angepisst wegen Shakky?"

Keine Antwort folgte. Mit einem Ausdruck, bei dem Shanks bewusst wurde, dass er es zu weit getrieben hatte, knallte Ben die Tür zu. Kurz darauf polterte es im Nebenraum. Mehrmals.

Es schien, er hatte wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen.

Erschöpft vergrub Shanks das Gesicht in seinen Handflächen und massierte sich die Schläfen. Er hatte das Fass geöffnet. Geöffnete Fässer ließ man nicht einfach so stehen. Egal, was drin war.

Noch einmal tief durchgeatmet erhob sich Shanks vom Bett, schlurfte aus der Kabine und klopfte an die Tür der Kabine direkt neben seiner.

Keine Reaktion.

„Bennyy, ich hab's doch nich' so gemeint..."

Keine Reaktion.

Musste dieses Theater jetzt sein?

„Ich komm' rein, ja?"

Shanks packte die Klinke, drückte sie runter, spürte keinen Widerstand und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Dann weiter.

Ben saß an seinem Schreibtisch, Kopf auf dem rechten Arm gestützt, mit dem Rücken zur Eingangstür. Es roch nach Tabak.

„Ähhhm. Tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das wohl nicht sagen sollen. Wusste ja auch nicht, dass dich das mit Shakky echt so mitgenommen hat."

Keine Reaktion.

„Ich mein.. Sie und Rayleigh und so. Das konnte ja nur schief gehen. Für sie bist du ja quasi..-"

„Shanks!"

Shanks zuckte zusammen.

„Hm?!"

„Genug, ok?"

„... Sorry."

„..."

Vorsichtig trat Shanks ein paar Schritte näher an Ben heran, jetzt bewusst, dass er wohl tatsächlich einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte. In seinem Hals formte sich ein unangenehm, drückender Knoten.

„Willst darüber reden?"

„Nein."

Eine Weile verharrten beide in Schweigen. Shanks kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor und der Klumpen in seinem Hals wollte sich nicht lockern. Doch bevor er weiter darüber grübeln konnte, wie er die Sache wieder in Ordnung bringen sollte, brach Ben das Eis.

„Schwamm drüber..."

„Eh?"

„Ich sagte, Schwamm drüber. Es ist wie es ist und es ist in Ordnung so. Ich werd' drüber hinweg kommen.", meinte er und stand auf.

Kurze Zeit überlegte Shanks zu widersprechen, nochmal nach zu haken, wusste aber gleich, dass er damit auf Granit stoßen würde. Wenn Ben über etwas schweigen wollte, dann würde er es mit ins Grab nehmen.

„Und ich weiß, dass du 'es nicht so meintest'. Du weißt oft nicht was du eigentlich meinst, redest ohne nachzudenken, bist naiv, viel zu impulsiv und manchmal würde ich dir am liebsten eine reinhauen für deine Leichtsinnigkeit."

„Ich weiss... ich..." Betroffen starrte Shanks zu Boden und er sah Ben auf sich zukommen. Zwei Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern.

„Trotzdem würde ich um nichts in der Welt dieses Leben, was wir hier mit dieser Crew haben gegen irgendetwas eintauschen wollen. Kannst du verstehen, warum ich jedes Mal eine Scheißangst habe, dein 'es wird schon alles irgendwie gut werden', könnte mal nicht funktionieren?"

Shanks spürte wie sich der Druck auf seine Schultern verstärkte und wagte es kaum Ben in die Augen zu sehen, sich der Schuld bewusst, dass all dies wahrscheinlich zutraf.

Also nickte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Erst einen Moment später blickte er auf.

„Hast du 'nen Plan?"

„Nein, aber nachher. Geh schlafen, du siehst furchtbar aus.", meinte Ben und schob ihn an den Schultern zurück zur Tür.

„Du auch."

Grinsend schloss Ben die Tür hinter Shanks und beide konnten sich ihr Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Sieben Stunden später saß Shanks mit seinen Offizieren in der Kombüse. Auf dem Tisch eine Karte von Dawn Island mit verschiedenen Markierungen und Notizen. Sie waren gerade die Liste für die Beschaffung der Ersatzteile durchgegangen und hatten Wechselschichten ausdiskutiert, die sich um die Reparaturen kümmern würden.

„Yo, und wo hat er das Teil jetzt versteckt?!", wollte Yasopp wissen und starrte auf die verschiedenen Markierungen auf der Karte.

„Wir wissen ja nich' mal ob es 'n 'Teil' is'...", warf Lucky ein.

Ben verdreht die Augen. „Habt ihr Rayleigh damals alle nicht zugehört?"

Als Antwort kassierte er von allen empörte Blicke die ihm eindeutig sagten 'nein, haben wir nicht'.

„Das 'Teil', oder was auch immer es ist, befindet sich im Inneren der Insel, tief unter der Erde.", dabei zeigte er mit einem Zigarillo auf den dicken, roten Marker auf der Karte, der sich auf irgendeinem Landstrich in der Mitte der Insel befand.

„Allerdings kommt man dort nicht einfach so von außen an. Hier-", Ben schob die Fluppe einige zehn Zentimeter weiter nach Links, dort wo das 'a' von Goa eingezeichnet war, mit einem blauen Punkt markiert."-ist einer der Zugangstunnel."

„Mitten in der Stadt?"

„Aye, hat sich wohl etwas expandiert im letzten Jahrzehnt. Deshalb werden wir vorerst nur die Umgebung auskundschaften."

„Und woher wissen wir, dass das Teil immer noch da ist?"

„Wissen wir nicht."

„Was is' mit Dragon?"

„Bisher keine Nachricht."

Yasopp stöhnte.

„Gudf, fi maffem mirf amm?" schmatzte Lucky, der sich gerade einen faustdicken Brocken aus seiner Keule gebissen hatte.

„Wir gehen zu viert und teilen uns in zwei Gruppen auf. Einfach weil wir dann schneller sind. Yasopp und Lou, ihr geht den nördlichen Teil abchecken und Ben und ich nehmen uns den südlichen Teil vor. Hier, fang!" meinte Shanks an Yasopp gerichtet und warf ihm ein kleines Ding zu.

Erschrocken hielt Yasopp beide Hände auf. „Oaaah, Alter! Pass doch auf! Die wirft man nich', man.", ermahnte er Shanks und streichelte der Miniteleschnecke über das Häuschen, die sich vor Schreck in das Innere zurück gezogen hatte und jammernde Geräusche von sich gab.

„Ohhh shit, sorry!"

Lucky hatte das Stück mittlerweile verputzt und blickte fragend in die Runde. „Wann geht's 'n los?"

„Jetzt gleich", grinste Shanks.


	6. Aufbruch

Chapter 6

Fertig bepackt standen Shanks, Ben, Yasopp und Lucky nun am Hafen des Windmühlendorfes, nachdem es noch einige Diskussionen darüber gab, ob sie bewaffnet auf Erkundungstour gehen sollten oder nicht. Ben war strikt dagegen und somit war das Thema gegessen. Soweit war zunächst also erst einmal der Plan sich im Dorf nach dem schnellsten und unbeschwerlichsten Weg zu erkundigen. Einstimmig wurde entschieden dazu die nette Schankmaid von Partys Bar aufzusuchen.

Makino war gerade fleißig damit beschäftigt die Fenster der Bar zu schrubben und zwischendurch immer wieder ein Auge auf Ruffy zu werfen, der heute in einer schrecklichen 'Blödsinn treiben'-Laune war und jetzt, zu ihrer Erleichterung, Begeisterung daran gefunden hatte sich aus herumliegenden Ästen und Kieseln ein kleines Katapult zu bauen um blühende Löwenzahnblüten abzuschießen.

Gedankenversunken schrubbte Makino an einem besonders hartnäckigen Fleck, bis sie plötzlich von einem aufgebrachten Ruffy zurück in die Realität geholt wurde.

„Öeeehhh, die schon wieder!"

„Na, Knirps!", lachte Shanks.

Beim Klang von Shanks Stimme machte Makinos Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer und beinahe wäre ihr der Lappen aus der Hand gefallen, als sie sich umdrehte und sich ihre Augen trafen.

„Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, die werte Dame.", sprach Shanks gut gelaunt und zückte seinen Hut während er eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete.

Der Rest der Crew nickte Makino nur freundlich zu, nachdem Ben und Yasopp im Chor die Augen rollten und Lucky ein breiteres Grinsen von sich gab, als für gewöhnlich.

Makino konnte darauf ein mädchenhaftes Kichern nicht unterdrücken und wollte sich im gleichen Moment am liebsten selbst dafür ohrfeigen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht helfen. Dieser rothaarige Piratenkapitän mit seinem seltsamen Hut hatte irgendetwas an sich, dass sie zurück in ihre Teenager Verhaltensweisen fallen ließ.

Um nicht ganz so doof dazustehen, klammerte sich Makino an ihren Lappen, und wrang ihn ganz besonders ordentlich, in den Eimer auf der Fensterbank, aus.

„Guten Morgen, habt ihr euch gut erholt?", sagte sie dann, sich bewusst, dass ihre Hautfarbe gerade einen herrlich grellen Komplementärkontrast zu ihren grünen Haaren bilden würde.

„Durchaus!", grinste Shanks und kramte dabei mit einer Hand in seiner Hosentasche. „Erinnert Ihr euch an die Geschichte die ich euch über die blaue Wüste erzählt habe?"

Natürlich hatte sie. Neben all den anderen phantastischen und spannenden Geschichten konnte Makino an nichts anderes mehr denken, als sich die Szenerien vorzustellen, die sie vom Kapitän der Piratencrew letzte Nacht mit allen erdenklichen Details geschildert bekommen hatte. Sie nickte eifrig.

Währenddessen gluckste Ruffy die Pseudo-Piraten doof an. Was wollten die schon wieder hier? Die Löwenzahnblume war vergessen und er richtete das Katapult grob auf den blöden Piraten.

Endlich hatte Shanks, neben diversen Krimskram, in den endlosen Weiten seiner Hosentasche, gefunden wonach er suchte und machte ein paar Schritte auf Makino zu, um ihr dann, triumphierend, einen bläulich glitzernden Kristall entgegen zu halten.

Verblüfft und entzückt zu gleich starrte Makino den Klumpen in Shanks Hand an. Es war offensichtlich ein Stein, leicht glasig und bläulich schimmernd. Dabei hatte er eine bizarre, kantige Form, die ein wenig an eine Rose erinnerte.

„Was ist das?"

„Eine Sandrose. Aus Ak-Nambor. Ihr könnt sie behalten, wenn ihr mögt"

Vorsichtig nahm Makino das Geschenk entgegen und hielt es dann vorsichtig und fasziniert in verschiedenen Winkeln gegen das Sonnenlicht um die wunderschönen Reflektionen an der Oberfläche des Steines zu beobachten. Das Spektrum reichte von einem schimmerndem Violett, über sattes Blau bis hin zu einem hypnotisierenden grünlichen Schimmern, den man nur aus ganz bestimmten Winkelhaltungen zur Sonne sehen konnte. Da der Stein leicht transparent und glasig war, tanzten die bunten, reflektierten Lichter auf ihrer Handfläche während sie den Stein im Licht wendete.

Geziehlt...

„Er... ist wunderschön!"

….und Schuss!

In hohem Bogen flog der zentimeterdicke Kiesel auf Shanks untere Hälfte zu, traf mit einem 'plop' auf dessen Unterschenkel und …. zerschellte daran?! Der Stein zerschmetterte beim Auftreffen auf der Haut in unzählige kleine Spiltter und rieselte zerstreut zu Boden.

Mit offener Kinnlade starrte Ruffy den Piratenkapitän an.

„Ruffy!", zurück aus ihren phantastischen Träumereien starrte Makino empört auf den kleinen Jungen hinab.

„Oi, du kannst mich wirklich nicht leiden, mh?"

Ruffy knurrte nur, wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage und ehe er auch nur daran denken konnte zum nächsten Schuss anzusetzen, hatte ihn Makino am Shirtkragen gepackt und funkelte ihn enttäuscht an. „Genug jetzt! Geh rein. Wir unterhalten uns später darüber."

Nicht ohne Gegenwehr, die aber vergeblich war, ließ Ruffy sich auf die Beine ziehen und stampfte beleidigt in die Bar. Nicht ohne, sich dabei noch einmal umzudrehen und Shanks seine Zunge zu zeigen.

Beschämt seufzte Makino und massierte sich die Stirn mit der rechten Hand. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß manchmal wirklich nicht was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Normalerweise kommt er auch mit fremden Leuten wunderbar zurecht... Es liegt wohl daran, dass sein Opa ihm so viele schreckliche Geschichten über Piraten erzählt hat."

Shanks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon in Ordnung. Er wird sich bestimmt schon noch an uns gewöhnen. Hattet ihr hier schlechte Erfahrungen mit Piraten gemacht?"

Makino überlegte kurz.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Nicht hier. Aber sein Opa ist in der Marine und schon viel herum gekommen in der Welt."

Darauf warf sich die Crew gegenseitig eindeutige Blicke zu.

„Verstehe. Ja, es gibt so einige Unruhestifter dort draußen."

„Aber ihr gehört nicht dazu?"

Shanks grinste nur.

Es behagte Makino nicht bei diesem Thema weiter nach zu haken, so nahm sie die Chance zum nächsten überzugehen.

„Was treibt euch denn heute überhaupt hierher?" Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass die Crew mit großen Rucksäcken bepackt war und offensichtlich nicht nur auf einen Plausch vorbeikam.

„Wollten uns etwas auf der Insel umsehen. Du kennst dich ja sicher hier aus?"

Makino nickte. „Habt ihr ein genaueres Ziel?"

„Goa."

Eine ihrer Augenbrauen zuckte bei der Antwort aufmerksam nach oben.

„Oh."

„Stimmt was nicht?"

„Es ist nur.. Es kommt nicht oft vor das Leute von hier vorhaben das Königreich zu besuchen. Es wundert mich einfach nur."

„Gibt es etwas das wir über diese Stadt wissen sollten?", schaltete Ben sich ein.

Etwas verwundert darüber von Jemanden anderem als Shanks angesprochen zu werden, wandte sie sich zu dem Vize.

„Nun ja. Ich war noch nicht oft dort. Es wird viel Handel mit den umliegenden Inseln betrieben. So weit ich weiß legen sie viel wert auf Formalitäten. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie euch ohne Genehmigung die Stadttore passieren lassen. Was wollt ihr denn dort?"

„Wir su-", begann Shanks und brach ab als er Bens stechenden Blick auf sich spürte. Makino entging dies nicht.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich muss es nicht wissen. Ihr solltet vielleicht.. nur etwas vorsichtig sein. Man wird Piraten dort sicher nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen.", meinte sie und musterte die Crew von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihr Blick blieb an leger geschnittenen Kleidungsstücken, Hüftbandagen und zuletzt an Shanks schwarzen Umhang hängen. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch etwas unauffälliger kleiden.

Die Crew warf sich gegenseitig skeptische Blicke zu.

„Sie hat wahrscheinlich recht", meinte Ben schließlich.

Im Anschluss erkundigten sie sich gleich nach dem nächstbesten Kleidungshandel und ließen sich von Makino eine sichere Route auf der Karte aufzeichnen. Eine wirklich sichere Route gab es dabei wohl nicht, da die Berge, welche das Windmühlendorf von Goa trennte wohl dicht von Räubern besiedelt war und die Einwohner wohl nur sehr selten den Landweg nach Goa nahmen. Wenn sie überhaupt einen Grund hatten das Königreich aufzusuchen.

Einen wirklich weniger Auffälligen Eindruck machte die Crew nach Besuch des Kleidungsgeschäftes nicht. Für Lucky etwas in passender Größe zu finden stellte sich als unmöglich heraus – aber zumindest ließ er sich überreden seine Hüftbandagen abzulegen und sein Kopftuch mit einer, etwas unauffälligeren, Stoffmütze auszutauschen. Yasopp ließ sich nicht von der Idee abbringen sich ein paar schnieke Cowboystiefel aus Büffelleder zuzulegen, inklusive einem neuen Gürtel mit fetter Schnalle in Form eines Ziegenkopfes. Mit der ebenso neu errungenen Jeans und dem rot-weiß kariertem Hemd hätte er wunderbar eine Nebenrolle in einem schlechten B-Movie Western belegen können. Zumindest willigte er ein, nach Bens nicht aufhören wollenden Nörgeleien, die Gürtelschnalle beim Erreichen der Stadt abzulegen.

Es brauchte einige Zeit um Shanks das Hawai Hemd auszureden, dass er sich in einem unbeobachteten Moment trotzdem in den Rucksack stopfte. Letztlich wurde es dann erst einmal nur eine schlichte Jeans, über dessen Ungemütlichkeit er sich auf den ersten paar Stunden des Weges immer wieder beschwerte. Ben entschied sich, schlicht und klassisch, ebenfalls für eine Jeans und ein langärmliges schwarzes Hemd. Wobei auch er auch mit seiner gewöhnlichen Kleidung wohl noch immer unauffälliger gewirkt hätte als der Rest seiner Kameraden jetzt. Shanks ähnelte, mehr denn je, dem Klischee eines Bauernjungen, zumindest wenn man sich die Narben in seinem Gesicht wegdachte. Dafür müssten sie sich auch noch etwas einfallen lassen. Wenn auch nicht hier, in dem kleinen Windmühlendorf hinter den Bergen, war sein Gesicht den meisten, die regelmäßig die Nachrichten verfolgten und ab und zu mal einen Blick auf die aushängenden Steckbriefe der Marine warf, kein Unbekanntes. An einen Kopf, der über 200 Mio Wert war, erinnerten sich die meisten.


	7. Auf und davon

Chapter 7

„Laaaaaaaangweilig..." tönte Shanks, zum wiederholten Male.

Sie marschierten nun seit gut fünf Stunden durch diese Einöde von Ackerland und kleinen Wäldern. Aber zumindest kamen sie der Gebirgskette allmählich näher.

„Wir hätten 'ne andere Route nehmen sollen. Nicht die Sichere..."

Nach einer Weile, nachdem sich Ben eine weitere Fluppe aus der Schachtel genommen hatte und ein paar Mal daran gezogen hatte, ging er auf das Wehklagen seines Kapitäns ein.

„Dir ist klar, dass das hier momentan einfach nur die schnellste Route ist? Das mit der 'sicheren' Route galt nur für den Weg durch das Gebirge..."

Er ließ davon ab zu fragen ob sie Makino bei der Erwähnung zugehört hatten. Offensichtlich nicht.

„Dann lass uns durch's Gebirge auch die schnellste nehmen... Mir tun echt die Füße weh langsam...", quängelte Yasopp.

„Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, das is ne dumme Idee mit deinen ollen Stiefeln..." meinte Ben dazu. Tastete aber trotzdem, kompromissbereit, in seiner Hosentasche nach der Karte. Auch er war, zugegebenermaßen, lange Fußmärsche nicht mehr allzu gewohnt.

„Sag nix gegen meine Schuhe, Alter. Du bist doch nur neidisch, man. Guck dir deine abgetretenen Latschen doch ma' an, eh."

Gekonnt ignorierte Ben die Bemerkung. Seine 'Latschen' würden sicher noch ein Jahrzehnt ü faltete Ben die Karte auseinander und strich sie behutsam glatt. Ein Blick auf die Sonne verriet ihm, dass sie noch etwa zwei Stunden bräuchten um den Fuß der Gebirgskette zu erreichen.

„Wir sollten rasten wenn wir das Gebirge erreichen. Vielleicht in den Wäldern, ein Stück weiter nordöstlich." Gleichgültig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen können wir von dort den direkten Weg nehmen... Wenn wir aufmerksam und bei Tage reisen sollte das in Ordnung gehen... Wobei ich immer noch der Meinung bin wir sollten jede mögliche Konfrontation vermeiden."

„Abgemacht. Rasten und dann Querfeldein!", schaltete sich der Kapitän ein.

Ace rannte. So schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine tragen konnten. Betäubt durch das Adrenalin spürte er gar nicht wie sehr seine Lunge durch den Dauerlauf schmerzte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er gelaufen war und hielt das kleine Bündel mit dem gebratenem Fleisch und der Sakeflasche noch immer fest umklammert während er den Abhang hinunterraste. Auf den letzten Metern stolperte er, rollte den letzten Rest hinab, die feinen Äste eines Busches verpassten ihm kleine Peitschenschläge, bis der riesige Stumpf eines Eichenbaumes seinen Fall abbremste.

„SCHEISSE!"

Ace ließ das Päckchen los und betatschte seinen schmerzenden Schädel, der gerade unsanft Bekanntschaft mit der Baumrinde gemacht hatte.

Allmählich beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag und mit dem gewohnten Rhythmus kam der Schmerz. Sein Kopf dröhnte und Ace biss sich energisch auf die Unterlippe als er einen dicken Spitter aus seinem rechten Arm zog.

„Kacke, kacke, kacke...!" fluchte er weiter. Heiße Tränen kullerten seine Wangen hinunter und schluchzend schaute er den Bergabhang hinauf. Wo, zur Hölle, war er?

Er hatte keinen Schimmer. Wie hätte er auch wissen können dass ihm diese verdammten Banditen durch das halbe Gebirge jagen würden?

Erschöpft ließ Ace sich zu Boden sinken und starrte in den Himmel. Schöne Scheiße, die Himmelsdecke war bereits in kitschiges Orange-Rosa getaucht. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern bis hier alles Stockdüster war...

„Hier ist doch wunderbar!", meinte Shanks, schmiss seinen Rucksack zur Seite und ließ sich auf einem großen Flecken Moos niederfallen und streckte alle Glieder von sich. Yasopp und Lucky taten es ihm gleich. Ben war's recht und nachdem er einige Äste, für ein kleines Lagerfeuer aufeinander gestapelt hatte, ließ auch er sich zu Boden sinken.

Nach ein paar Minuten der Erholung wurden auch schon gleich die erste Flasche Rum entkorkt und kurz darauf geleert.

Die Sonne war mittlerweile hinterm Horizont verschwunden und die befremdlichen Klänge des Waldes umschallten die Crew.

Es dauerte nicht lang bis Shanks, Lucky und Yasopp in ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf fielen und auch Ben, der sich eigentlich vorgenommen hatte Wacht zu halten, klappten nach einer Weile die Augenlider zu.

Ächzend schleppte Ace sich durch das Gestrüpp im Wald. Er spürte es gar nicht mehr wenn er hier und dort mal an ein paar trockenen Ästen hängen oder dornigen Schlingen hägenblieb, die ihn kleine Fetzen Haut von den Beinen rissen.

Alles was ihm durch den Kopf ging war 'scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!', während er den Hang zu seiner Rechten noch immer verzweifelt nach einem geeigneten Aufstieg absuchte. Der Weg hinauf war steil und er war schon mehrmals daran gescheitert den Abhang hinauf zu klettern, um seinen Weg zurück in sein Heim, in den Gebirgen, zurück zu finden. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich so weit von seiner gewohnten Umgebung entfernt.

Seine Kehle fühlte sich staubtrocken an. Die Stücken Fleisch seiner Beute hatte er nur mit großer Mühe hinunterwürgen können. Natürlich hatte er versucht sie mit dem Sake hinunterzuspülen, aber bereits beim Schnuppern an der Flaschenöffnung musste er würgen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er sie trotzdem mitgenommen.

Erschöpft ließ sich Ace auf den bewachsenen Boden fallen und wagte einen weiteren Versuch mit der Flüssigkeit. Er schluckte schwer und versuchte den beißenden Geruch zu ignorieren, bevor er den Flaschenhals an seine Lippen führte und einen kräftigen Zug nahm. Der Geschmack nach verbranntem Plastik breitete sich auf seinen Geschmacksnerven aus. Es brannte. In seinem Hals, in seinen Augen, überall, so fühlte es sich an. Aber zumindest fühlte sich seine Kehle nicht mehr an als hätte er gerade Schmirgelpapier gegessen.

Scheußlich dieses Zeug... Wie konnten die Erwachsenen dieses Gesöff freiwillig trinken, wenn sie nicht gerade am verdursten waren?

Gerade, als er zu einem weiteren Schluck ansetzen wollte, erspähte Ace aus dem Augenwinkel ein Leuchten in der Ferne. Sofort sprang er auf und näherte sich dann vorsichtig, als sich sein Kreislauf wieder einigermaßen stabilisiert hatte.

Dort hinten brannte eindeutig ein Feuer! Auf Zehenspitzen stakste er über den Waldboden, darauf achtsam nicht auf einen Ast zu treten – was bei der Dunkelheit ein kaum möglichen Unterfangen war. Das Mondlicht war weitestgehend von Wolken bedeckt und er konnte die Hand kaum vor Augen sehen. Dafür um so deutlicher das kleine Feuer, das nun nur noch knappe zehn Meter von ihm entfernt brannte. Er schlich weiter und konnte allmählich Umrisse von Personen ausmachen und deren Schnarchgeräusche vernehmen. Drei Personen lagen um das Lagerfeuer herum verteilt – einer davon offensichtlich sehr gut ernährt und erinnerte von Umfang und Größe erschreckend an Dadan. Ein weiterer saß etwas abseits, an einem Baum gelehnt, mit dem Kopf seitlich nach unten geneigt. Offensichtlich schliefen sie alle.

Ace wagte einige wenige weitere vorsichtige Schritte. Er war schrecklich aufgeregt, sein Herz raste und er hörte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Er stand jetzt nur noch einen Meter entfernt von dem Mann am Baum und atmete in großen Zügen langsam ein und aus. Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen wenn er die Männer nicht mit seinem hämmernden Herzschlag wecken würde, so laut Pochte es in seinen Ohren. Er musste beruhigen!

Bei dieser Gelegenheit schenkte er den Details der Szenerie etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit. Der Mann direkt vor ihm war groß und schlank – dennoch recht kräftig gebaut. Die anderen sahen eher harmlos aus. Einer von ihnen hatte satt rote Haare, die im Licht des Feuers beinahe zu leuchten schienen. Sie schienen jedenfalls nicht aus den Bergen zu kommen. Vielleicht welche aus dem Dorf? Was wollten die hier?

Idioten, die würden schon sehen was sie davon haben so naiv zu sein sich hier breit zu machen.

Ace Blick suchte nach nützlichen herumliegenden Utensilien. Es lag allerlei Kram herum... Abgenagte Knochen, ein paar leere Flaschen, Spielkarten, ein Kürschnermesser, Stiefel, ein Kompass,... jedenfalls so einiges Zeugs wofür er gut was an Klimper raushauen könnte.

Vielleicht hatten sie ja auch welches dabei?

Zu Füßen des großen Mannes am Baum lag ein gut bepackter Rucksack... Ace nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und tapste durch das Geäst und ging etwas in die Knie als er den Rucksack erreichte. Vorsichtig weitete er die Öffnung um einen Blick hinein werfen zu können. Sein Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. War das Wasser?! Zur Kontrolle, der Mann hätte von seinem Rumgewühle in dessen Privatsachen nichts mitbekommen, warf Ace ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und grapschte dann hastig nach der Flasche. Es dauerte nicht lange bis diese auf den letzten Rest geleert war.

Im nächsten Moment fuhr er vor Entsetzen zusammen – er hatte es hinter sich Rascheln gehört und war sich sicher, hinter sich eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Hektisch fuhr er herum – aber zu großer Erleichterung schien alles in Ordnung.

Dann sah er etwas glitzern! Gebannt starrte Ace auf die Quelle der starken Lichtreflektion. Aus der Hosentasche des Mannes lukte ein Teil einer goldenen Kette hervor.

Ace ließ die Sakeflasche, die er noch die ganze Zeit über unterm Arm geklemmt hatte beim Rucksack stehen, hielt den Atem an und näherte sich dem Mann, bis er unmittelbar neben diesem stand, bückte sich leicht und griff nach der Kette. Zog nun daran, ganz langsam. Weiter... und weiter... Verdammt, wie lang war diese Kette? Endlich spürte er einen stärkeren Widerstand und etwas wie ein großer Anhänger lukte hervor. Kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf Aces Stirn und seine Hände waren schrecklich schwitzig.

Und dann geschah alles ganz schnell. Viel zu schnell. Der Kopf des Mannes hob sich, den er die ganze Zeit über nicht aus seinem Blick gelassen hatte und zwei hellgraue Augen, beinahe weiß sah die Iris aus, starrten ihn an. Ace stockte der Atem und für einen Moment starrten sie sich beide an. Ace wusste nicht warum, aber er grinste, während er den Anhänger mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus der Tasche riss. Dann, sofort darauf, wich er zurück, wollte rennen – eine große Hand wollte ihm am Arm packen, erreichte aber nur einen Zipfel von seinem Shirt. Der Stoff zerriss. Und Ace rannte los. Schneller, als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte, dass er dazu fähig war.


End file.
